The Story of Grell the Reaper
by ScarletDeathPro
Summary: This is the past story of Grell Sutcliff. I have mostly explained everything in the document before uploading it as my summary. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Love, ScarletDeath.


**The Story of Grell the Reaper**

~E_veryone knows who Grell Sutcliff is and what anime he's from. However, does anyone really know the back story of this particular sadistic redhead character? Did he lived as a human or has he always been a reaper? Well, fans, I'll be telling you a tale of how I thought happened in a summary-based version storyline. When I have the time, I'll revise the story and give you more detail. ~_

Grell Sutcliff was the son of the Earl in a nobleman class. The young boy was a nerd who loved to read complex books and literature works. He would read mostly anything from a novel filled with poems up to a novels and plays, such as William Shakespeare. He always had an interest of being an actor or "actress", in his terms, because of father taking him out to see musicals and tragedy plays.  
Everything changed when the Earl unexpectedly died. Apparently the Earl was brutally murdered by one of his co-workers that helped him in business of trading. However, the Earl had a creepy family friend who has had the rights to everything that the Earl owned. It was decided that the Undertaker took the deed of the home, and even adopted Grell. Grell had no clue of this due to the fact that the Undertaker was busy with his reaping business. He allowed the workers to stay at the Sutcliff mansion.  
The servants stayed at the mansion to take care of the home, along with the redhead. It wasn't after too long that the servants started to mistreat the Earl's son. Apparently, the servants despised the Earl with all of their hearts. They abused Grell with any chance they get with any reason. Eventually, it worsen to public humiliation. Grell was forced into slutty dresses whenever he had to leave the mansion, even when he had to go out to make errands. The boy couldn't live with himself with what he was going through, but it wasn't enough to make him suicidal. He learned to hate everyone and withdrawn himself from the world. He fully believed that he was never going to find anyone who cared about him, and that even if he did, to not to trust that person.

Two years later from the incident, a new bright servant came into a mansion. This boy was younger than Grell. He was polite and too formal to the young redhead. Grell noticed the boy's brunette hair and his brown eyes. The boy introduced himself as William T. Spears. Grell remembered that name with his whole heart. From that day on, Grell and William had become friends. The redhead never wanted William to hate him, so he kept his feelings to himself about him. Even though, William had a crush on Grell secretly. They grew up together from that point on. William confessed his love to Grell, and they decided to date each other when they became young adults. They decided to have sex with each other when they get married.  
Around the time that William and Grell began to date, they both moved out of the Sutcliff estate, and Grell became an actor. William went ahead and went into business management. Grell and William became successful with their field of works. Grell became well-known as a female, than a male to the public.  
However, ever since Grell got famous to the public, only one male had been stalking him for the longest time. Grell didn't know, even William didn't know. William hardly ever comes home from business trips. Grell was usually left alone at his apartment. Grell left home early so he would get ready for his next public performance on time. He went into his dressing room and began preparations for the show.  
The stalker barged into his room immediately and took the redhead by surprise. Grell fought off the stalker, but he ended up getting pinned down and raped by him. The redhead was able to get free from the act then he murdered the stalker brutally by using one of the sword props that he had in the room and stabbed him with it multiple times. Eventually, the man died in front of Grell, and then the redhead passed out as well from the loss of too much blood.  
When it was about time for the performance, Grell wasn't anywhere to be found. William was even assisting backstage crew this time, since he was on his vacation from his work. When William heard about Grell's disappearance he immediately searched for his missing lover. William searched in the dressing room and discovered the bloody mess in the room with two people lying on the floor.  
William immediately shed tears as he was worried about his lover. The director called for an ambulance. While they wait, William held on to Grell, not letting anyone touch him. He didn't care who it was, he at least wanted to protect him this time. The ambulance arrived and Grell was rushed into the Emergency Room. William stayed by side the entire time, until the end.  
Grell Sutcliff passed away on December 25_th__. Grell was buried in the cemetery, right next to his parents. William went to his lover's grave every day, and then he finally decided to move on months later. William left the town due to business and stayed there._

_Later on, the epidemic spread across the country, William got very ill and died._

In the afterlife, Grell and William both became reapers; however, they had no memory of each other. Grell showed passion in a sadistic way now than he was when he was human. He craved for love by drawing blood. Grell changed completely while William became cold hearted from the unexpected death of Grell. William had some flashbacks of the past throughout his time as a reaper. He wanted to know more about his past, but will he ever? Would William want to know more about the past with the sadistic Grell? More importantly, would they be in love again? Who knows if they would be close to each other again..


End file.
